An Escape
by Boredom's Outlet
Summary: Stiles Stilinski always thought that he was the normal one in his group of friends, that he was nothing special, that after two years of being best friends with a werewolf he had a pretty good grip on what the supernatural world had in store, he never thought that he could be so wrong. Post-3a with 3b ignored, post HOO, Teen Wolf/PJO crossover
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski always thought that he was the normal one in his group of friends, that he was nothing special, that after two years of being best friends with a werewolf he had a pretty good grip on what the supernatural world had in store, he never thought that he could be so wrong. Post-3a with 3b ignored, post HOO, Teen Wolf/PJO crossover

* * *

Stiles did not like being bored, in fact he hated the feeling with a passion that he normally reserved for the likes of Deucalion, Miss Blake, and Jackson Wittermore, and today, months after the Darach's attack on the lunar eclipse, Stiles Stilinski was very bored indeed. With Derek and Cora still travelling around, hiding, and recovering from their respective near-death experiences, Scott and Issac going on a werewolf-only road trip centered around "righting the alpha pack's wrongs" as Scott put it before he left, and Allison and Lydia off in Europe somewhere working through their own issues Stiles really didn't have anyone to do anything with. The reason that Stiles hated boredom was not only a mixture of his ADHD and the frankly unhealthy amount of caffeine that he consumed on a regular basis no, since they first had to deal with the crazy alpha wolf Peter Hale Stiles and Scott were never able to fully relax because if they did something inevitably happened that ended up causing more pain and suffering to the citizens of Beacon Hills who were blissfully ignorant of anything abnormal there besides a murder rate that was only slightly higher that the national average.

This is why Stiles was not too surprised to hear an all-too familiar pounding at his door, the kind that you think will make your door fly off its hinges it's so har and across the room, the kind that at least to Stiles meant that something somewhere had gone completely wrong and all hands on deck were needed to deal with the latest bit of pure evil that they needed to face.

"Scott, Derek, what's happen-" he started asking as he was opening to the door, fully expecting to see he best friend along side his quasi mentor with one of them nursing the type of would that would kill anybody else in the world besides them while the other would go into a tirade about their stupidity in getting injured and telling Stiles about how they now needed to find out a way to beat two angry Kanima-controlling, ritually sacrificing, demon wolves who had an army of alphas behind them because, as Stiles had learned already if you think that the situation can't get any worse, it already has and to combat this Stiles decided to start thinking about how to plan and untimely win against any of the worse-case-scenarios in his head.

One of the things that he wasn't expecting and didn't know how to deal with was what he saw, a guy and a girl about his age standing on his front porch holding a deadly looking sword and knife respectively were the ones giving him what he called _The Knock_ and staring at him so hard he thought he felt holes burning in his favorite shirt.

"Get inside and let us in." The girl demanded, giving Stiles a look that he knew would force most people to piss their pants and weakly mumble "Yes ma'm" but Stiles wasn't most people and wasn't backing down as being friends with werewolves, werewolf hunters, and facing down deranged psychopaths on a nearly daily basis for the past two years of his life makes it so that a guy is able to deal with death glares pretty well, especially when one of those werewolves was Derek Hale, whose favorite pastimes included threatening to rip Stiles' throat out and assaulting him.

"Nah, I think I'll have more fun by locking this door, calling the cops, and seeing your asses busted for attempted breaking and entering and assault with a deadly weapon while I watch Netflix as I wait for them." Stiles replied and without a second thought went to close the door in their faces, but unfortunately this girl was determined to make him actually carry through with his threat as she stuck her foot between the door and the frame before he could close it fully.

"Not an option, now move before I make you move." She said and Stiles saw a look flash across her eyes for a split second, it was the same one that he saw on Derek whenever he would order Issac or Boyd to do something that they didn't want to do but it would protect them, a look of anger, concern, and fear all rolled into one but still Stiles would not implicitly trust a pair of blade-wielding maniacs standing on his porch demanding to be let into his house for who knows what reason.

"Now this is a tempting offer how do I know that the second I close this door and let you in here you won't impale me or slit my throat with those with that extremely scary sword and knife?"

"As much as I would probably enjoy doing that I know that a lot of people would be very mad at me if that happened." She said right before she kicked his leg out from under him, sending him to the floor and stepping over him into the house closely followed by the other guy.

"If we could please put away the deadly weapons so we can get your death threats over with without anybody accidentally hurt by them, that would be great." Stiles said while he was dragging himself up off the floor and walking over to the living room, finally getting a good look at the two people standing in front of him. The girl, who he assumed to be the brains of the whole operation was not what he had come to expect from the people who usually showed up at his door holding weapons, she was tall with curly blonde hair and grey eyes that she was using to try to intimidate him in another stare down but it was even less effective this time without the huge knife in his face. The guy on the other hand was tall and reminded him of a less gigantic and intimidating version of Derek sans leather jacket, beard, and general rage.

"Death threats, why would we be here to deliver death threats?" the girl asked seemingly surprised at his request.

"Isn't how these sorts of meetings go, bad guys show up, give the whole speech about how they're invincible, threaten my life and the lives of my loved ones, then scamper off into the night to wreak havoc on the town?"

"We're not here to threaten you, we're here with an offer, an offer for escape." the guy said, finally speaking up

* * *

A/N what do you think of it so far, I'm really not sure how I feel about it but I thought I should post it here before I decide to chicken out. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson and I do not make a profit off of this and I do not intend to.

* * *

"An escape, oh so it's option B for the whole first confrontation it it? You offer me something that you think I can't refuse, be it power or whatever else and then think that I'll just drop everything and join you, well let's get something clear, I'm not going to abandon my friends to join up with you and betray everyone I love!" Stiles was yelling at the end of his little speech, being thoroughly angry by what he thought they were saying.

"Now listen, we're not whatever big bad force of evil you're obviously so used to dealing with, we're not here to kill you or anybody else we're here to explain some things and hopefully help you make some sense of what is happening in your life." The guy said, trying to calm Stiles down before he did anything. "But before that happens I can tell you don't trust us so I'll tell you about us, my name's Percy and this is Annabeth, we came from New York to talk to you so just sit here while we tell you the story, the whole story, and then you can form your own opinions, Okay?"

"Fine"

"Let me guess, for the last couple of years you've been dealing with weird supernatural monsters, have severe ADHD and dyslexia, and weird stuff always seems to be happening to you at the worst possible times?"

"Yeah, are you stalking me because most of that is stuff that 99.9% of the people I know aren't aware of, I've managed to hide my dyslexia from almost everyone except my dad and the whole monster thing is only known by a few people and I only told my own father when his life was at risk because of it."

"No, I'm not stalking you the only things I know for sure are your name and the fact that you live here, the rest of it it just a guess based off of other people I know. Your experiences aren't as uncommon as you think Stilinski."

"Well that's comforting that I'm not being stalked by a guy with a sword but can we cut to the chase, why are you here and what are you explaining?"

"Okay, you asked for it. You know all of the ancient Greek myths of Hercules, Odysseus, Prometheus,-"

"Lycaon?" Stiles interrupted, asking Percy about the only myth that really mattered to him.

"Yeah, how did you know about that? it's not exactly a common myth."

"I have a good memory when it come to obscure facts that surface whenever I get lost in Wikipedia."

"Well all of those myths are true, the gods are real, they exist and they rule over the mortal world on mount Olympus in Manhattan. Where you come in is that the gods, they sometimes travel down to earth and have children with mortals, which all three of us are, we're either called half-bloods or demigods."

"So you're telling me that the Greek gods are real, live in New York, and one of them is one of my parents?"

"Yeah that's about the general gist of it."

"Now forgive my ignorance but just a couple of small things. First, I may not be the best at geography but I'm pretty sure that mount Olympus and the Greek Gods were in Greece. Besides that I know who both of my parents are, my mother had dementia and died when I was ten and my dad is still alive and is the Sheriff here."

"You may want to to call your dad, he might be able to explain more." Percy said, clearly seeing that Stiles didn't believe him.

"Alright, just to prove that you have the wrong guy." Stiles said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Don't use that!" Annabeth screamed as Stiles started to dial.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you idiot, it pretty much sends out an announcement to all the monsters in the area that says 'IDIOTIC DEMIGOD HERE, PLEASE MURDER' and even though Percy and I could probably handle them I don't need you getting in the way."

"Fine, I'll use the land line, you fucking nutcase." Stiles said, mumbling the last part.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care!"

Stiles went to get the phone in the kitchen and left Percy and Annabeth to talk about him behind his back. He walked up to the phone and dialed his dad's office number which by this point he had memorized. Sheriff Stilinski picked up after one ring and Stiles didn't even leave him time to say hello, "Dad you need to get home now, there's something going on and you need to be here right now."

"Whoa Stiles you need to slow down, what's going on?"

"I can't explain right now you just need to get here ASAP." and he hung up

* * *

By the time that the sheriff had gotten there Percy, with the help of Annabeth filed in Stiles on their stories, Percy was a native New Yorker and apparently the son of Posiden, the god of the sea, Annabeth was also from California and apparently the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. They told him about the camp that they stayed at on Long Island so they weren't in danger, the history of the gods and how their location changed depending on what place is the most powerful at that point, and the two wars that they fought in before they were even eligible to join the army.

"Stiles what the hell is going on and who the hell are these people?" the sheriff asked right as he walked through the door and saw everyone sitting around the living room.

"That's a very good question dad, now would you like to explain to me why Percy and Annabeth here are saying that either you or mom is not my biological parent?"

"Shit, Stiles we didn't want you to find out this way."

"What the hell, are you saying that they're telling the truth?"

"Just sit down so I can explain, your mother and I wanted to tell you, we really did, but we never knew how to."

"So I guess that you aren't actually my biological father? Why did you never tell me, what's the real story?"

"Stiles just calm down so I can explain." The Sheriff said, trying to keep Stiles from having a panic attack.

"I think that I have a perfectly logical reason to be freaking out right now, now talk before I walk right out of that door!"

"Okay, you guessed right that I'm not your biological father but I love you so much, you mean the world to me and I wish you'll-"

"Stop with the feelings old man, stick to the facts and just tell me the truth for once!" Stiles yelled as Percy and Annabeth looked like they would rather be anywhere but in the Stilinski house right then watching as a person's entire world came crashing down around them.

"Claudia, your mother, already had you when I met her. You were only a few months old and she was completely on her own, she never said anything specific about your father but from what she told me I could tell that they were never married and he ran out on her when he found out that she was pregnant. I fell in love with your mother the moment I first saw the two of you together. We were married within a year but we never had any other children, I raised you Stiles from when you couldn't walk and I will love you until the day I die just like your mother." The Sheriff was in tears by the end of his story and he looked more broken than ever before, more than even the day his wife died.

"Right now I don't care. You lied to me for seventeen years and one speech can't erase that. Don't you see? I can't trust anything that you have told me before or tell me after this, I trusted you and now look at what happened!" Stiles made his way to the door and looked like he was about to walk out of the Sheriff's life forever.

"Where are you going Stiles?" The Sheriff asked pleadingly.

"Somewhere where people won't lie to me about who I am." Stiles said with a note of finality just before he slammed the door and stalked off into the woods.

"Now could the two of you tell me who you are and why the hell you told him all of that?"

"You could say that we're friends of the family who came to find him. Now we should probably go find him before he does something stupid." Percy said before following Stiles into the forest with Annabeth close behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I couldn't post this earlier I've had a busy week with school and theater stuff going on. You can all probably expect the next chapter by next Sunday but that depends on what I have going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson and I do not make a profit off of this nor do I intend to

* * *

The second that he stormed out Stiles knew exactly where he was going, the one place in the world nobody would find him, the one place where nobody in Beacon Hills would think to look, the old Hale house. After Peter possessed Lydia so he could resurrect himself nobody really went in there and Stiles really did not want to be near anybody right then. When your entire world comes crashing down around you and you learn that your own parents lied to you for years, that your father was a god, and that he didn't do anything to save her when she died alone in the hospital. Knowing that he didn't have a lot of time before the sheriff sent people after him to search for him Stiles needed to move fast. After leaving Beacon Hills there was only one place Stiles knew that he could go without being in danger from either werewolves or whatever other monsters were out in the world. He discovered that he finally belonged somewhere, somewhere where there were people just like him, somewhere where he could be surrounded by something that had only been a lie for so long, somewhere where there was a family waiting for him. While Stiles really wanted to get to New York the one thing standing in his way was a lupine, undead, psychopath who Stiles trusted about as far as he could throw him.

"Hello Stiles."

"Hey Peter, now I'm in a bit of a rush right now and I'm not really in the mood for the thinly veiled threats and sarcasm."

Just then a voice rang out, the voice of somebody who Stiles dreaded seeing but was his ticket to a nice relaxing vacation in the Hamptons, "STILES!"

As Percy made his way through the trees and into the clearing Peter's gaze fell upon him and he took up that evil grin that Stiles was only too familiar with. "Oh hello Perseus, now isn't this an interesting development? But returning to your request Stiles for now on I'll rely on open intimidation and snark, a change of pace is good every once in a while."

"Who the hell are you?" Percy managed to choke out, visibly concerned by the use of what was obviously he full name.

"But if I told you that would ruin all the fun, let's just say I'm familiar with your actions along with another interested party. Now if you please excuse me I must go because I really don't feel like being run through with three feet of bronze today." and with that Peter turned on his heel and walked out of the clearing, not before flashing his eyes at Percy, Annabeth, and Stiles.

"Who was that and how did he know you?" Percy asked, visibly angered and shaken by his encounter with the ever-cryptic Peter Hale.

"You just had the pleasure of meeting deranged undead murderer/morally ambiguous psychopath Peter Hale."

"Well great, just fantastic. Now I have another crazy person following me and trying to kill me."

"If it makes you feel any better, he'll only kill you if it benefits him somehow"

"Yeah, because that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Okay, just calm down. Seeing as none of us want to die right now we should probably get going."

"That's why it took us so long to get to you, we've arranged for some transportation to get us to camp." Percy said as he peered over Stiles' shoulder, looking for something in the distance.

"I still think you shouldn't have contacted them, there are other ways to get to camp." Annabeth argued

"What are you guys talking about? How are we getting to-" Stiles trailed off as he saw _them_ coming. He saw a herd of brilliant white horses, but that wasn't the strangest part about it. These horses weren't even horses, sure they had the legs of a giant horse but they had upper the bodies of humans. They would be a sight to see even if they were fully human. They ran in bellowing and smashing their heads together clad in paint-splattered t-shirts and carrying paintball guns in their hands. "Wow." That's all Stiles could say as they ran, no galloped, up to the trio.

"Hey Percy! What's up, who's the new kid?"

"Hey Larry, nothing much right now, were just trying to transport Stiles here to camp as quickly as possible and I don't feel up for shadow travel right now and I really din't want to scare Stiles off before we get to camp so I really don't want to call Nico."

"Okay, one trip to Long Island coming right up, we will reach our destination in a few minutes so climb up hold on tight." The horse guy, Larry, said.

After he got on Larry's back "Wait, a few minutes how is that poss-" was all Stiles was able to ask before he shot off at a speed that should not have been possible.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long for this to come out, I've been dealing with writer's block and a really busy schedule so it's been tough to write consistently. I know that this chapter wasn't very good but I needed to put something out to get back in the swing of things.


End file.
